galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
1.1 BETA 2 Change Log
Journal Entry 03/30/2006 ---- * Tweaked funneling of unused social production. * Fixed visual glitch where it would not show unused social production * AI less sensitive about starbase building * Neutral civilizations won't discount relations with good players anymore (why be good? because good and neutral civs will tend to like you more). * Tweaked hardpoints on ships. * Torian population growth ability changed to 20 from 30 * Torian Morale ability increased to 25 * Torian luck increased to 10 * Diplomacy ability slightly more potent in determining diplomatic relations * Being a good civilization gives you more bonuses with neutral and good civilizations in terms of relations * AI will generally not trade weapons technologies back and forth to other players unless they're very good friends. * AI more aggressive about upgrading ships * AI escort ships less likely to be converted into attack ships * Rewrote CalcMilitaryMight() to be more intelligent. If someone has a higher military might than you now, you better take it seriously. * Population Growth tweaked so that abilities are taken into account BEFORE morale bonuses. Net effect is that population growth ability not quite as powerful. * Fixed cosmetic glitch where military might factors always displayed "--" in the report screen instead of "-". * AI is less rigid about trading weapons and techs with human player, it will trade low level techs even if the player is very powerful but not high level ones unless they are allied. * AI much smarter about taking bribes. If you're weak or they really hate you, it takes a much MUCH bigger bribe to move relations back up. Moreover, how often you can bribe and get an effect has been increased (previously you could bribe them every few turns and maintain high relations in perpetuity). Now if you're bribing more than a couple times a year it will ignore subsequent bribes. In short, you can still use gifts and such to increase your relations with other players but you can no longer rely on gifts as the sole means of staying out of war unless you're willing to spend a LOT of money/tech on it. * If AI is at war and is losing that war, it will value gifts and help farmore than normal and be much more appreciative. * Double-Clicking entries on the Stacked Ship Window will bring up the Ship Details or Fleet Management window for that ship/fleet * PaulB's Random Icons showing up on the Galaxy Setup Screen * Fixed bug in Options screen where some options that required restart would pop up the message that the game needed restarting, but not list which options required it. * Fixed bug where ships built in an off-screen port that had a rally point assign would be invisible next to the planet until they were selected or moved. * Implemented graphical <<<< on planet screen to indicate when social production is being added to military production * rally point context window enhanced * can now move rally points using the MOVE btn on the context area * Formatted Text boxes will now allow you to use the mouse wheel to scroll when hovering over the text ( used to have to hover over the scroll bar ) * End Game Summary Graphs screen now shows up to 10 civs (instead of 8) * When a new game is started, the Global Resource Manager now unloads all textures and surfaces that are no longer being used * Implemented new MOVE button in Ship Designer: :# Select a component :# Click move button (or press M) :# Click where you want to move the component :* NOTE: You cannot move a component if something is attached to it * Implemented Hot Keys in Ship Designer: :-New hotkeys: :* Delete - deletes selected component :* M - Moves the selected component :* 1,2,3,4 - Default, Front, Side, Top views :* Pre-existing hotkeys: :* H to toggle hardpoints on/off :* + and - to zoom in and out * Fixed bug where "Cannot Remove Component" popup would get stuck behind the ship design window * More balancing of Arcean and Altarian AIs in terms of researching technologies. * More emphasis on creating escorts * More work on the simulated intuition engine to make better guesses as to whether an area is unprotected. (avoided temptation to simply put in code to have it look to see if there's attack ships in the FOW and escort transports - it's easy to create a perfectly effective AI, it's harder to make an AI that plays like people) * Terran Alliance AI more focus on defensive technologies * Torian AI better at building up planets. * AI better at building up planets at the very start (bias towards factories early on) * AI more concerned about the health of its troops in evading trouble with transports. * New API: AITakeEvasiveAction(X,Y). Give coordinates of threats and it will attempt to stay away from them. Using this only a bit right now to see effect. Combined with faster ships, it should be harder to take out enemy ships at higher levels. This API only works at Bright or higher. * Defensive technologies cost less. * Fixed crash when trade ship arrives at a planet and the trade routeaborts because it is too long * Added "Remove Functional Components When Upgrading a Ship Design" option to the option screen. This is ON by default. Turning it off will leave the functional parts on a ship when you upgrade it. You will have to remove parts manually. * Fixed FogBugz 8471: Upgrading a ship design sets all ports building nothing to build the upgraded design * Updated map scrolling in message popup window. If coordinates are passed to message box, the map will now scroll to those coordinates when the message pops up * "Do you want to upgrade starbase" popup will now display the name of the starbase and scroll to the location of the starbase * Fixed FogBugz 8014: Bottom-most sector displays at top of game screen as 2863311-2863311 * Updated the tool tips in the camera controls for the ship designer to say "Rotate" instead of pan, since that is what they do now * Implemented Details/Manage button in stacked ships list. Players can now easily access the new Fleet Manager interface. Joy! * Ship Details window can now display data on a ship type as well as a specific instance of the ship * Ship Details will no longer allow you to decommission a ship that is currently involved in a battle * Implemented info buttons in the Civ Manager Governor screen. You can now use the info button to get information on ship types or change/disband rally points * Fixed bug where "Component will not fit dialog" would get stuck behind the Ship Designer window * Fixed bug in Ship Designer dial controls where if set to rotate "freely" the mouse wheel would only allow scrolling in one direction. * Fixed problem in games prior to v1.1 that are loaded into v1.1 where the starport would get stuck at 0 turns if they had obsoleted a purchased ship before saving the game. * techs now appear in the foreign report window as espionage is done on alien races (fixing problem of not knowing enemy techs when tech trading is turned off) * Fixed graphical bug where some components attached to a ship would scale to a HUGE size when trying to resize them * Fixed graphical bug where some components attached to a ship would rotate 180 degrees whenever you rotated or scaled them * Random opponents and num of races will now randomize on Ctrl+N. (let us know if this is what you want) * Humans will now be randomly picked when playing another race. * Civ Manager Governor now only lists rally points that are being used for "Ships Going To" list * Prevent Cheese: Cannot disband a fleet in fleet manager while the fleet is involved in a battle * Race Legend Window will now only show civs the player has met if Blind Exploration is enabled * Fixed rare glitch where hardpoints reappear on the ship if you have them turned off, and select a component on the ship or from the list * Destroying a fleet will destroy the ships in the fleet. Disband works as it used to. These are now two different things. Category:Support